Una Vida de Sorpresas
by Rotsuke
Summary: Esta es la Aventura Que e tenido en un rol con mis amigos y pense hacerlo historia. la historia trata de 1 chico que solo queria 100 dolares y recibe algo muy diferente
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos se que diran que soy un flojo y todo eso no e terminado nada y ni e podido hacer nada y pense en dejar de hacer fanfic y verlos y me puse de acuerdo con mi amigo lucario blanco(Sus historias son geniales)y me permitio hacer mi historia con el uso de sus personajes pero esta si terminara y va a ser bien larga muy larga bueno sin mas que decir amigos este es el estreno de mi fanfic que si terminare:Una vida de sorpresas**

* * *

** Año:3001**

*Se podia ver un chico caminar por la calle***(Aspecto)era pelinegro usaba un sueter con capucha manga corta de color negro y tenia un blujeans y unos zapatos rojo con negros**

(Chico)Tengo una Hambre tan grande que podria comerme una restaurante completo

*Camino un rato hasta que vio un anuncio en un semaforo*

*el anuncio decia*

Hey tu estas cansado de que trates de conseguir trabajo y nunca se adopten a ti y que lo que quieras ser nesesita mucho trabajo pues ya no nesesitas ningun trabajo obligado ven y unete a la sala de la justicia pagamos 100 dolares por semana

(Chico)ese es mi trabajo*Dijo mientras pego una carrera a toda velocidad hasta la sala de la justicia o la policia*

(Chico)lle-llegue*Dijo mientras respiraba como si estubiera muriendo*

*Camino hasta una recepcionista*

(Chico)quiero el trabajo

(Recepcionista)pero

(Chico)quiero el pinche trabajo!*dijo en un tono de no me importa si eres un dios quiero el trabajo*

(Recepcionista)ok señor pero nesesito su nombre y datos para que pueda trabajar

(Chico)eso esta facil mi Nombre: Rotsuke vivo en un apartamento cerca de una pizzeria y creo que no tengo sida

(Recepcionista)ok el trabajo es tuyo*dijo mientras se alejaba muy rapido del chico*

(Rotsuke)genial ya puedo sentirlos mis 100 dolares

*dijo mientras entraba cuando entro encontro una comisaria y al mismo tiempo un tribunal. lo primero que vio fue a unos policias se llevaban a una chica a la prision que estaba en el mismo lugar*

(Chica)Estos barrotes no me van detener por mucho

(Rotsuke)tengo que acostumbrarme a esto

*Dijo mientras caminaba a la oficina de su jefe*

* * *

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por el estreno y bueno a decirles un poco de este fanfic esta es una historia bueno mas un rol que tenia con mis amigos de un juego dire que juego al final de la historia y los nombres son nick pero no pondre todo el nick solo los apodos el rol fue muy bueno me encanto tanto que pense hey por que no hacer una historia de esta aventura que acabo de rolear**


	2. El Trabajo

**Hola Amigos Llego el Primer Cap! De esta Nueva historia Espero que les Guste Bueno A Responder Reviews**

**(Lucario Blanco) Amigo se que ando un poco loco pero gracias si se me olvida algo yo te digo**

**(Danxart1)gracias tus historias tambien me gustaron mucho**

**Bueno sin decir mas nada creo... es hora del fanfic**

* * *

*llegando a la oficina de su jefe*

(Rotsuke)hola que tengo que hacer cual es mi trabajo aqui señor

*el asiento del jefe estaba volteada hacia atras*

(jefa)no soy un señor soy un chica*se escucho un tono de una adolecente*(Nota) esto me paso xD

(Rotsuke)chica?

*en el momento que dijo eso giro el asiento*

(Neko)hola Soy Neko pero muchos me dicen Lady y tu como te llamas?(Tenia el cabello castaño piel muy blanca y tenia el cabello liso

(Rotsuke)me llamo Rotsuke

(Neko)ok Rot tu trabajo es ir de guardespalda para proteger una niña de unos asesinos

(Rotsuke)pero*Fue interrumpido por neko*

(Neko)te daremos a un compañero se llama atral

(Rotsuke)pero*Fue interrumpido de nuevo*

(Neko)pasa!

*paso un joven como de la misma edad que Rotsuke pero este era rubio y tenia una arma en la mano*

(Rotsuke)(en su mente)a mi me ven cara de guardaespalda?

_**30 minutos despues**_

*Rotsuke caminando con atral protegiendo a la niña*

(Niña)quiero un helado

(Rotsuke)no

(Niña)quiero un chocolate

(Atral)no

(Niña)Quiero tu virginidad

(Rotsuke)no! perra

(Niña)Marica

(Rotsuke)-.- dame el arma atral

(Atral)no

(Rotsuke)te matare luego perra

_**10 minutos Despues**_

*la niña estaba en un columpio no estaba pasando nada*  
(Rotsuke)no esta pasando nada aqui

(Atral)si mejor vamonos

*en ese justamente se llevan a la niña*

(Rotsuke)los perseguimos?

(Atral)claro*dijo mientras pegaba la carrera de su vida*

*La persecusion termino en una calle los secuestradores tenia una mascara y capuchas*

(Secuestrador 1)queremos el dinero o la niña muere

(Rotsuke)no tengo dinero

(Secuestrador 2) pero tu amigo si tiene

(Atral)si bueno se los dare pero antes a la niña

(Secuestrador 1)vale*solto a la niña*

(Secuestrador 2)danos el dinero

(Atral)no mejor esto

*Atral agarra a la niña y se le lleva corriendo*

(Atral)yo pedire el rescate Tontos!

(Rotsuke) lo que me faltaba mi compañero es malo

*Rotsuke lo persiguio*

*Atral estaba con unos tipos en un bar, la niña tenia los ojos vendados*

(Atral)con esto soy parte de la mafia verdad vicent?

(Vicent)Claro Compañero

*Rotsuke estaba en un desierto pero este era mas oscuro de lo comun*

(Rotsuke)donde mierda se fue

* * *

**Y aqui termina el cap**

** que pasara con la niña?**

**Cual es esa mafia?**

**Donde estara Rot?**

**todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de Dragon Bally ese no es bueno todo eso y mas en Una vida de sorpresas **

**Nos vemos**


	3. Las Drogas

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy yo su Amigo Rotsuke Que les Trae El nuevo cap!**

* * *

(Rotsuke)donde coño estoy joder

*Dijo mientras Trataba De Buscar Una Señal de Vida*

(Rotsuke)a donde se fueron todos,esto pasa por las drogas

*De la nada Escucha aldrededor Voces*

(Voz 1)hey creo que esta muerto

(Voz 2) no creo aun respira

(Rotsuke)pero que mier

*De la nada despierta y se da cuenta que es un sueño*

(Voz 1)creo que despierta

(Rotsuke)pero que paso

*dijo mientras se paraba, notaba que estaba en el piso de una calle*

(Voz 2)desperto llamen a la jefa

(Rotsuke)donde estoy?

(Neko)caiste inconsiente despues de correr media cuadra,das asco

(Rotsuke)como llegaste

(Rotsuke)no es mi culpa

(Neko)no, es culpa de tu pereza

(Rotsuke) y como llegaste aqui

(Neko)como dejaste que escaparan

(Rotsuke)no es tu peo

(Neko)igual no es tu peo

** Con Atral**

(Vicent)con esto estas dentro amigo

(Atral)ok entonse dame el uniforme

(Vicent)ok

*dice mientras le da el uniforme*

(Atral) y que haremos con la niña

(Vicent)jugar con ella

*dice sacando una navaja*

(Atral)oye ese no era el trato dijimos que la secuestrariamos y pediriamos rescate

(Vicent)ya te di el uniforme que mas quieres

*dice dandole un puñetaso en la cara a atral*

(Vicent)callate y ve y busca algo mejor que hacer

(Atral)*limpiandose la boca* ok

*dijo mientras se fue en silencio*

** Con Rotsuke**

(Rotsuke)enserio me dejaran usar la patrulla

(Neko) si

(Rotsuke)Yeah perras!

*Rotsuke conducia como todo un loco no respetaba semaforo y atropello a 2 viejas*

(Neko)seguro que sabes como conducir?

(Rotsuke)si en Gta V

(Neko)espera eso no es un Videojuego Violento?

(Rotsuke)noooo, es muy educativo

(Neko)pero*no pudo terminar por que chocaron contra la pared del bar donde estaba atral*

(Rotsuke)Epico!

(Neko)estas loco

(Rotsuke)un poco pero eso es por las drogas

*entraron al Bar y no vieron nada estraño*

(Vicent)Llegaron los polis que bien jugaremos un rato mientras atral esta ocupado

*Sonaron unos Disparos y se veia sangre en las paredes*


End file.
